Power converter systems and/or circuits can be used to drive a variety of loads, such as a light emitting diode (LED). A switching mode power converter can transfer power from a source such as a high voltage power supply, to a load, such as a personal computer, while converting voltage and current characteristics. The switching mode power converter can operate in several modes including a continuous conduction mode, a critical conduction mode, or a discontinuous conduction mode. In a critical conduction mode (also known as the boundary conduction mode), the power converter turns off the power switch at a predetermined time and/or level, and switched on again at a zero-crossing of the current of the power diode. In a discontinuous conduction mode (DCM), the power converter switches on again only after the diode current has gone to zero.
In some applications, operating the power converter in the critical conduction or discontinuous conduction mode can contribute to less dissipation in the switches, providing target characteristics or an improved overall efficiency.
Accordingly, and despite the availability of various power converters and associated components in the marketplace, a need remains for more efficient power converter systems and methods that can be produced quickly and at a lower cost.